The Dream
by Inuyka
Summary: Que pasaría si en un día normal, al ir al colegio, matan a todos tus compañeros? Y sí además luego aparecen dos hombres preguntando sí tu los has matado? UA Universo Alterno [Capitulo 5 UP!] Dejen RR plz
1. Un inicio un poco accidentado

**The Dream:**

**

* * *

**

**Hola a todos!**

**Este es mi priemr fanfic así que por favor no sean malos con los RR. ;-)**

**Para empezar me gustaría decir que este fik es un UA (Universo Alterno) algunos personajes son de Yami no Matsuei y otros me los he inventado yo.**

**Se lo dedico a Lia y Llena que me animaron a escribirlo , y ahora el fic...**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 1 (un inicio un poco accidentado):_

Era un día normal en el colegio, el sol había salido por el este y como muchas otras veces, había hecho tarde al colegio. Pero no importaba, lo que realmente le importaba a Aya era que al cabo de un minuto tendría que hacer un control (que por cierto no se había estudiado)

- Bueno, recoged los libros que empiezo a repartir os exámenes, y recordad que seguro que todos sabéis algo, podéis sacar más de un cero, así que no hagáis un chuleta por favor – dijo la profesora (esta es una de sus frases preferidas)

Los exámenes se repartieron con absoluta normalidad y todos los alumnos empezaron a escribir. Lo raro empezó cuando a Aya se le cayó la hoja al suelo, al agacharse para recogerlo sintió una mala sensación, estuvo unos segundos agachada, y al levantarse se encontró con una imagen que no lograría olvidar nunca.

Al levantarse se dio cuenta de que ella era el único ser vivo de aquella habitación (en excepción de una mosca XD). Todos sus compañeros de clase incluso la profesora estaban muertos, no tenían cabeza eso a sonado muy sádico verdad?

De repente de sus ojos empezaron a brotar grandes lagrimas cristalinas, como pudo se hacerlo hacia el cuerpo inerte que tenia delante suyo, era Aida, su mejor amiga, e irracionalmente empezó a moverla gritando su nombre.

Pero ella no le contestaba. (que queréis, esta muerta XD)

- Aida?... Aida... por favor contestame Aida! AIDAAAAAAA! 'esto es un sueño verdad? Uno de esos sueños raros que tengo, luego me desertaré, haré tarde a la escuela... vedad? Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla'

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no vio como se acercaban a dos siluetas hasta que se situaron a un escaso metro de ella cuando:

- Los has matado tu?- dijo uno fríamente

- Y-yo?

- Acaso ves a alguien más!

De repente se desmayó. Mientras esos dos hombres misteriosos seguían hablando...

- Hisoka te has pasado. Y si no fue ella? Parece humana.

- Quizás sí, no parecía haberlos matado, mejor la llevamos a Meifu y cuando se levante ya le obligaremos a responder.

- Hisoka eres muy cruel u.u

De detrás apareció un dragón, era algo así como una serpiente roja que volaba no se describirlo muy bien así que imaginaos vosotros mismos como puede ser

- Mejor cogela tu y llevate-la mientras yo me encargo del bicho - dijo Tsuzuki.

Hisoka obedeció cogió a Aya en brazos y se la llevo de allí tan rápido como pudo, mientras que Tsuzuki invocó a Byako y mató al dragón.

... Al mañana del día siguiente...

Aya estaba en una cama, tumbada de espaldas a la única y gran ventana que iluminaba la pequeña habitación a la derecha de la cama había una pequeña mesita de madera clara, al fondo a la izquierda la puerta. Y a la izquierda de la cama un sofá con una persona durmiendo quien será XD

- Mmmm...- Aya se iba despertando poco a poco.

- Bueno al fin te despiertas - dijo Tsuzuki con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Tsuzuki acababa de entrar en la sala.

Aya bajo la cara y miro hacia sus piernas. Luego se giro hacia la derecha y miro hacia la persona que seguía durmiendo en el sofá.

- Hola. –volvió a insistir- me llamo Tsuzuki, y ese de ahí se llama Hisoka, lleva toda la noche allí. Que tal estas?

- Bien...

- Oye, no creo que Hisoka hablara en serio ayer, pero ya sabes, si tu llegas a un sitio y te encuentras a 30 personas muertas, la verdad piensas que las ha matado el que esta vivió no ?

- ... así que no era un sueño? –empezando a llorar.- de verdad les han matado a todos?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que al fin Tsuzuki pudo decir:

- ... quieres estar sola?

Aya no respondió, siguió llorando, cada vez más fuerte, pero entre sollozos pudo pronunciar un sí... por favor

Tsuzuki salió de la habitación y Aya se quedó sola llorando... cuando de repente unos brazo la abrazaron:

- Llorar no te sienta bien sabes? – hizo una pausa y siguió- yo... lo siento por lo de ayer, no quería... yo... perdón. – dijo como pudo, no se le daba muy bien pedir disculpas.

- No si no es culpa tuya ni nada es solo... es solo que...

- Es igual, no digas nada te entiendo, solo llora – le corto mientras la abrazaba.

Y allí se quedaron los 2 abrazados durante más o menos un par de horas. Mientras ya lloraba, y Hisoka solo la abrazaba. Hasta que al final Aya se quedó dormida, Hisoka se levantó y se fue de la habitación. No sin antes poner a Aya bien en la cama y taparla k mono! Kyaaaaa! XD

Al salir de la habitación:

- Ya se ha calmado? –preguntó Tsuzuki

- Más o menos u.u

- Gracias por ser tan amable con ella

- No hay de que, pero haber si piensas antes de hablar baka no ves que esta hecha polvo?

- Lo siento se me escapo.

- Lo ves? Te lo he dicho muchas veces, eres un baka! ¬¬ - empezando a enfadarse (Hisoka se enfada muy fácilmente)

- Por cierto, as buscado en su mente, ha sido ella quien los ha matado?

- Tu que crees! – pregunto enfadado

- Yo ya lo sabia desde el principio eras tu quien no lo tenias claro recuerdas? - Dijo Tsuzuki riéndose de Hisoka

- Bueno pues ahora ya lo sé. Pobre lo está pasando muy mal, se ve que se agacho y al levantarse ninguno estaba con vida (solo la mosca y Aya recuerdan)

- Te lo ha dicho ella o se lo has leído en la mente?

- Su mente es como un libro abierto, es peor que tu al principio ¬¬

- Ya... Bueno yo ahora ya he aprendido a cerrar la mente, tendré que avisarla

- Me voy a almorzar. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego

...Al cabo de unas horas...

Aya hacia poco que se había despertado, estaba mirando hacia la ventana.

De repente alguien sacó al cabeza por la puerta.

- Perdón se puede?

- Claro - contestó ella

En la pequeña sala entraron Hisoka, Tsuzuki y otra persona, era un chico joven de unos veinte años, rubio, con el pelo ondulado largo y gafas. Watari, el científico loco de Yami no Matsuei

Los tres se sentaron en el sofá de la izquierda de la cama y Tsuzuki empezó a hablar.

- Bueno te presento a Watari, es científico y bueno nos ayudara en la investigación de bueno... ya sabes... de el asesino

- Te prometemos que encontraremos al asesino de tus compañeros – siguió Watari- pero nos tienes que ayudar, porque si no va a ser muy difícil.

- Os he dicho muchas veces que no prometáis nada ¬¬ - le cortó Hisoka

Aya se quedó sorprendida. De verdad la ayudarían? Por que lo harían? Ellos no eran policías. O sí?

- ... esto... –empezó Aya

- Sí? – le cortó Tsuzuki con una gran sonrisa (por cierto muy dulce) en la cara.

- Que sois?

No hubo respuesta alguna.

- Bueno mejor dicho, quienes sois? – volvió a intentar

- Somos Shinigamis –dijo Hisoka

- QUE? O.o– se quedó completamente igual.

- Shinigamis -acaró Watari- mensajeros de la muerte ... gente que tras morir ya sea porque tengamos mucho poder espiritual o por cualquier otra cosa, la organización del más allá nos contractó para... bueno... yo lo llamaría...

- Nos contrataron para regular casos raros, casos de muertes que pasan de lo normal, ya sean muertos por demonios, o seres no humanos, o alguien que trata de morir y no le ha llegado la hora o incluso gente que tendría que morir y por alguna razón fuera de lo normal no lo hace y cosas así... – terminó de aclarar Tsuzuki

Ahora sí que Aya no entendía nada (o.o) como que Shinigamis, nunca había oído hablar de ellos, empezó a pensar:

- ' pero están vivos o muertos? Por que ellos han dichos después de la muerte pero yo estoy aquí hablando con ellos, entonces están vivos, claro que también puede ser que sea yo la que este muerta . no entiendo nadaaaa o.oU '

- No estas muerta, tranquila, nosotros estamos muertos, bueno, medio muertos, – le dijo de repente Hisoka sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Eh? Pero como has sabido lo que pensaba? –cada vez entendía menos esto-'seguro que es una pesadilla seguro! Esto es demasiado raro como para que sea real'

- No es una pesadilla, es la vida dura y pura (o mejor dicho, muerte XD(que mala soy u.u))- volvió a decir Hisoka- soy un empata, percibo los sentimientos y tengo la capacidad de leer los pensamientos de la gente que tengo cerca- concluyó.

Ahí parecía haberse acabado la conversación le había quedado bastante claro espero que a vosotros también os quede claro, si queréis saber más sobre los personajes de Yami n Matsuei mirad el manga XD esta muy bien

- Bueno y sobres mis amigos... –empezó a decir Aya- quién los ha matado?

- Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar . No recuerdas nada antes de que viniéramos nosotros? – dijo cuidadosamente Tsuzuki, con cuidado de no herir más sus sentimientos.

- No. Solo se me cayó la hoja del control al suelo y cuando em levanté ya estaban todos muertos.

- Ya...

De repente le llego una imagen a la cabeza.

- Bueno, sí!... de hacho no es ni una imagen, solo es que tuve una mala sensación antes de levantarme, eso izo que em mantuviera más rato de lo normal agachada. No se si me explico demasiado bien n.nU

- Un conjuro... – dijo Tsuzuki

- Que?

- Que los mataron con un conjuro. Esa fue la mala sensación que tuviste y apuesto algo a que tu energía espiritual fue la que te obligó a permanecer más tiempo en el suelo. Y por eso te salvaste tu.

De repente Watari entro en acción con sus deducciones:

- Decís que cuando ella se desmayó vino un dragón no?

- 'Un dragón?' –pensó sorprendida Aya

- Sí y no iba a por lo cadáveres, juraría que iba a por Aya, era la única que seguía con vida. – dijo Hisoka

- Entonces seguramente el objetivo del hechizo era Aya, ese dragón no podía ser el jefe, si él hubiera matado a los chicos, a vosotros no os hubiera atacado, os habría lanzado el mismo ataque, que era muy eficaz. Debe tener un jefe superior que os conociera a vosotros y por eso cuando estabais con Aya mandó al dragón. – concluyó Watari.

Estuvieron todos un rato callados reflexionado.

- Resumiendo,- dijo Hisoka- el objetivo era Aya, el tipo que la quiere muerta tiene poderes (y potentes) y nos conoce a nosotros.- se giró hacia Aya- se te ocurre alguien que te quiera matar?

- No... pero por que tenia que matarlos a todos? Sí solo me quería a mí?

- No lo se... pero espero averiguarlo.

Acto seguido alguien llamó a la puerta:

- Es hora de cenar!

Aya se miró el reloj eran las 9:30! No es que hubieran pasado muchas horas hablando, pero entre que se había levantado muy tarde y todo se había hecho de noche.

- Bueno, mejor te dejamos cenar tranquila y mañana ya buscaremos más pistas - dijo Watari- por cierto, será mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que encontremos el asesino.

- Pero... y mis padres?- replico Aya- se van a preocupar mucho

- Nosotros ya nos encargaremos de eso, piensa que en Meifu hay muchos Shinigamis, Y si aparece alguien que te quiera hacerte daño todos te protegeremos.

- Buen provechon.n - dijo Tsuzuki

- Gracias igualmente.n.n

Salieron de la habitación Tsuzuki y Watari. La chica que traía la comida ya la había dejado y se había ido otra vez.

- Te vienes Hisoka?

- De seguida, ir tirando.

En cuanto se fueron Hisoka se giró hacia Aya.

- Oye de verdad? Estas bien?

- Sí gracias. Me fue muy bien que me dejaras llorar (encima de ti) contigo esta mañana me animó mucho.

- Yo... bueno, ya debes saber que no prometo nunca que solucionare algo, y esta vez no va a ser una excepción. Pero sí te prometo que me esforzaré en buscar al culpable.

- Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco mucho.

Hisoka se levantó le dedicó una sonrisa a Aya (una sonrisa? O.o que raro)

Pero irremediablemente y sin que Hisoka se diera cuenta,en cuandocruzó la puerta una solitaria lagrima cayó por la cara de Aya.

Cenó y se fue a dormir.

...A la mañana siguiente...

- Buenos días!

- Mmm... que? –aún medio dormida

Lo primero que vio Aya cuando se desertó fue un bicho más o menos de 75 centímetros que volaba en frente de ella y hablaba!

De repente em todo el piso se oyó un gritó:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Al instante ya estaban en la habitación Tsuzuki i Hisoka.

- Que pasa? – preguntó preocupado Tsuzuki

- Ese... ese bicho! – dijo señalando al pobre Gushoshin creo que se llama así también es de Yami no Matsuei

De repente Hisoka se puso a reír. Pero Gushoshin parecía enfadado. Y Aya asustada.

- Ese es Gushoshin, trabaja aquí no le tengas miedo ja ja ja!

- No hace gracia ¬¬. Lo siento no pretendía asustarte ni gritar – se disculpó Aya, y es que al gritar Gushoshin también se espantó mucho.

De repente Aya se giró hacia la mesita de noche , encima de ella había un periódico, en la portada había un titulo que decía:

_MATANZA EN LA ESCUELA DE BARCELONA: MUEREN 28 ALUMNOS Y UNA PROFESORA._

_En la clase de las víctimas en ese momento había una persona más, Aya quien dice la policía se la principal sospechosa. Pero sus dos compañeros de clase vivos, (ya que ese día no asistieron a la escuela) asienten en que ella pueda matar a nadie. Pero lo más raro es que no se ha encontrado a esta chica. Incluso se cree en lo peor, que el asesino la secuestrara... habrán 3 días de luto oficial por esta salvajada infantil._

_La escuela asegura que había una seguridad total y no saben como ha pasado todo esto. La indemnización será de... _

De repente Aya paró de leer. Con todo lo sucedido no se había dado cuenta de que dos compañeros no habían ido a la escuela ese día! 'Ese día Lia y Kite estaban enfermos y no fueron, por eso no estaban muertos...'

Se giró hacia los otros pesentes en la sala y les dijo:

- No estoy sola! Lia y Kite ese día no fueron a la escuela! ESTÁN VIVOS!

_**CONTINUARÁ... ****

* * *

**_

**Uaaa! por fin lo he acabado. n.n muchas gracias por aveoslo leído .**

**Espero poder subir pronto el próximo capitulo, hasta otra :-)**

**Dejen RR plz non**


	2. El rapto

**El sueño: ****

* * *

**

**Recuerdo que los personajes de Yami no Matsuei no me pertenecen a mís, si no a Yoko Matsushita**

**

* * *

**

_El sueño (el rapto):_

De repente Aya paró de leer. Con todo lo sucedido no se había dado cuenta de que dos compañeros no habían ido a la escuela ese día!. Ese día Lia yKite estaban enfermos y no fueron, por eso no estaban muertos!

- No estoy sola! Lia y Kite ese día no fueron a la escuela! ESTAN VIVOS!

- Que? O.O Que bien no?- dijo Tsuzuki

- Puedo ir a verlos por favor?

Todos se quedar en silencio un momento, hasta que...

- Deberías quedarte aquí, es más seguro- dijo Hisoka en tono frío.

Nadie se atrevía a decírselo a Aya, pero Hisoka tenia razón. Era lo que todos pensaban. Aunque... todos entendían que lo estuviera pasando muy mal y que eso le ayudaría...

- Pero... puede que el asesino los rapte o yo que se que. Tenemos que avisarlos- insistió Aya.

- m... eso no ha sonado muy convincente - contestó Tsuzuki- pero a la vez puede tener razón, que dices Hisoka? Y si la acompañamos?

- Eso no me parece mal, pero habéis pensado que dirá la policía? Ellos se piensan que tu los mataste, no te van a dejar verlos (por que ellos estarán con la policía por si a caso) incluso te pueden arrestar.

Silencio total.

Aya puso una cara triste, a continuación bajo la cabeza. Pasó un rato así, sin decir nada. Al fin pudo decir.

- Ya se que me la juego. Ya se que los policías no me creerán. Pero tengo que intentarlo. Pensaba que se habían muerto. Los tengo que ver. Además se que ellos me creerán, ellos confían en mí. Y yo confío en ellos. Además tengo que avisarles.

Dijo todo eso sin levantar la cara. Aya se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, y Hisoka lo sabía. Por eso (y algo más) decidió ceder.

- De acuerdo u.u, pero solo si Tsuzuki y yo te acompañamos. Y con la condición de que nos hagas caso.

- GRACIAS! - e involuntariamente se tiró encima de Hisoka abrazándolo.

- Vale, vale, pero no me aprietes, que no me dejas respirar- dijo poniéndose todo rojo.

- A... ya entiendo- dijo Tsuzuki de forma burlona- por eso estás todo rojo por que no puedes respirar eh? (k mono que es! XD y que capullo)

Toda la sala se puso reír, menos Hisoka yla pobre Aya no se enteró de nada.

El resto de la mañana pasó más o menos normal. Aya almorzó, se vistió y se preparó para ir a ver a sus amigos.

En cuanto estuvieron los tres listos (Aya, Tsuzuki y Hisoka) se fueron hacia la comisaría.

... En la comisaría...

Hisoka se paró antes de entrar. Se giró hacia Aya y le entregó unas gafas de sol.

- Ten ponte estas gafas. Y quedate aquí fuera sin llamar la atención con Tsuzuki. Por cierto Aya, si puedes hazte una coleta mejor.

- Pero la idea era que Aya hablara con ellos, y no tu.

- Eso ya lo se baka (baka imbécil) pero yo haré que salgan ¬¬.

Dicho eso entro en la comisaría. Intentó encontrarlos. Pero como no los encontró decidió salir a fuera. Allí se encontró con lo que menos se esperaba. Allí se encontró a Tsuzuki y a Aya rodeados por policías. Entre los policías habían un chico con una chica (llorando). Los cuales supuso que eran Lia y Kite.

- Pero... que?

Un policía se dirigió a él:

- Disculpe señor, será mejor que se vaya de aquí. Estamos en plena operación.

- Perdone pero esas dos personas de allí son mis amigos.

- Que?

- Esto...-empezó a decir Hisoka- ellos dos son mis hermanos? No? Sí eso... y estamos aquí de viaje por... de vacaciones. (se nota que no es muy bueno inventando excusas no?)

- Ya... y como se llaman sus hermanos?

- Tsuzuki y Aya.

La había cagado hasta el fondo sin querer le dijo que quien estaba allí era Aya. Pero parecía que el policía no se hubiera dado cuenta cuando...

- El señoriíto Tsuzuki ya se puede ir. Pero... Aya se va a quedar aquí. Está detenida por asesinato múltiple.

A Hisoka casi le coge un pasmo... o yo que se, casi le coge algo O.o en cuando oyó eso.

Los policías iban a enmanillar a Aya cuando de la hilera de policías alguien salió corriendo y se puso entre Aya y el policía.

- ESPEREN! Tienen a caso alguna prueba de que ha sido ella?

- Lia...-dijo casi como un susurro Aya.

- Eso es! O digo... al menos primero déjenos hablar con ella a solas por favor. – dijo Kite.

Los policías se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a reír. De ellos uno empezó a hablar:

- Perdonad chicos, pero ella esta acusada por asesinato múltiple. Para que os vamos a dejar hablar con ella a solas? Para que os mate también a vosotros?

- Pero... sí no lleva armas!- dijo Kite- al menos mirad si tiene armas y dejadnos hablar.

- Eso! No tienen pruebas contra ella. Además necesitan una orden judicial para detenerla... –empezó a decir Lia, pero al ver que lo que decía no tenia sentido se cayó.

Al final los policías aceptaron (que raro no? Bueno, es un sueño XD) y tras registrar a Aya y raramente no encontrar nada entraron todos en la comisaría. Dejándolos al fin los tres solos.

Lo primero que hicieron al soltar a Aya fue darse un abrazo (primero Aya y Lia y después Aya y Kite) luego decidieron dar un paseo por el parque que había a escasos metros de allí.

Tsuzuki y Hisoka al ver que sobraban un poquito se fueron al bar de al lado. No sin antes darse cuenta de las muchas miradas asesinas que les mandaban los policías de la comisaría.

- Suerte que estáis vivos...

- Suerte que lo estás tu. -dijo Lia

- Como te escapaste? O mejor dicho. Que pasó?- dijo Kite.

- Es una laaaaaaarga historia. n.n

- Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso. Venga empieza- volvió a insistir.

Así que Aya cogió aire y empezó a explicárselo todo paso por paso...

...al cabo de un buen rato...

- Ya se que parece muy irreal. (u.u) Pero es la verdad. Yo también pensé que era un sueño, o mejor dicho, una pesadilla.

- Nosotros, bueno, al menos yo también te voy a ayudar a encontrar el asesino si somos más antes lo atraparemos. –dijo Lia

- Yo también os ayudare a encontrar a ese maldito asesino. 'Y cuando lo encuentre...'

De repente alguien apareció por sus espaldas. No tenia una cara muy amigable pero era guapísimo. XD

- Me temo que va a ser mucho más fácil encontrarme de lo creéis.

- QUE?- dijeron todos a unísono.

- Encontrarte? – dijo Aya – así que tu... que tu eres el asesino?

- Ju, ju, ju, tanto se me nota?

- Maldito...

- Vaya, vaya. Aya sí que estás bien acompañada. Pero será mejor que te despidas. Por que tu y yo nos vamos y no creo que los vuelvas a ver.

Dicho eso se acercó corriendo a Aya y le pegó un puñetazo en la barriga que la dejó inconsciente.

Lia yKite entaron quitarla por del medio. El asesino los apartó y los tiró al suelo. Luego ellos la intentaron coger al aire cuando el asesino se la llevó volando. Pero no la alcanzaron (por que son muy bajitos XD, nada en contra de los bajitos )

- AYA! AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A continuación vinieron Hisoka y Tsuzuki, que se habían dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Pero también llegaron tarde.

Resumiendo. El asesino había raptado a Aya.

- Que ha pasado? Como era ese tipo! Como se llamaba?- dijo Tsuzuki

- No... lo sabemos, no nos lo ha dicho. Era alto delgado y tenía el pelo blanco. Solo ha dicho que se despidiera de nosotros...

- La va a matar esta noche! – dijo de repente Hisoka. Había leído los pensamientos de Lia- Tsuzuki utiliza algún hechizo de los tuyos! Encuéntrala por favor!

- Que podemos hacer nosotros?- preguntó Kite

- Nada. Id a casa i rezar porque continué con vida. – dijo Tsuzuki mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar con Hisoka detrás.

- Vamos a buscarla no Lia?

- Lo dudabas?

- Vamos pues

... Al cabo de un rato...

Aya empezó a abrir los ojos. Estaba atada de pie. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Y es que lo tenia lleno de heridas.

Estaba en una habitación más bien oscura. Y parecía un sótano. Había tela de arañas por todas partes. Desde luego o era un lugar deshabitado o el decorador tenia muy mal gusto XD.

- Ya te has despertado? Encantado soy Muraki

- Por... porque los mataste?

- Que porqué los maté? Por que me apetecía y quería probar tu poder espiritual...

- Y por que me quieres... matar?

- De verdad te interesa saberlo? Eso no te a salvar.

Ella ya lo sabía eso. Pero ella creía y esperaba que Hisoka y Tsuzuki la estubienran buscando, por eso si podía ganar tiempo antes de morir mejor.

- Bueno la verdad es que no te quiero matar. Simplemente necesito tu poder espiritual. Y para eso es necesario un ritual para quitártelo y quedármelo yo. El problema es que para eso tu morirás

- ...

- Por que no contestas?

La verdad es que Aya había perdido mucha sangre. Estaba atada a una pared con pinchos (o algo parecido), mejor dicho. Algo que le iba cortando la piel cada vez que se movía. Eso la iba debilitando poco a poco.

- De verdad eres tan débil? No aguantas mucho... tienes que aguantar me oyes? Hasta las 12:00 no puedo hacer el ritual. Ya son las 11:00 aguanta un poco más.

- Hi...so...k...a...

- No por llamarle vendrá y lo sabes.

A Aya se le estaban cerrando los ojos, no podría aguantar mucho más. El dolor era muy fuerte y cada vez perdía más y más sangre...

De repente Muraki le dio una bofetada.

- No te mueras aún estúpida! Eres más débil que el crío ese...

- ?

- Sí, Hisoka.

- Le cono...ces?

- Que si lo conozco? –paró y se puso a reír- lo conozco mucho. Yo lo maté.

- O.o como?... maldito! Por... que tienes... que ir matando a la... gen...te?

- A callar! – y le levantó la cara por la barbilla.- aquí mando yo.

De repente dos personas o mejor dicho, dos Shinigamis XD entraron a la habitación (ya era hora ¬¬)

- MURAKI! – gritaron los 2 a unísono.

Muraki se giró y empezó a reír

- Que pronto habéis venido! Yo os esperaba más tarde

- Muraki... – empezó a decir Tsuzuki

- Suéltala- le cortó Hisoka

Muraki, que hasta ahora solo estaba mirando a la cara de Tsuzuki se giró hacia Hisoka, y le dedicó una cara de asco no muy bonita

- Vaya, pero si nos ponemos celosos, no Hisoka? – hizo una pausa y luego continuó- o quizás solo estás enfadado?

La verdad es que Hisoka sentía un poco de todo O.o sentía celos, estaba realmente enfadado, y le daba rabia por ser impotente. Hacía algo más de un año que trabajaba como shinigami y no había aprendido ningún hechizo.

- Dejalo... – dijo Tsuzuki realmente enfadado- ...y lucha conmigo! '_Hisoka encargate de ella' (_lo que está en cursiva es lo que sentía Hisoka, recordad que lee los pensamientos.)

Muraki se acercó hacia Tsuzuki y empezaron a luchar mientras Hisoka iba corriendo hacia Aya. Que estaba a punto de queda-se inconsciente.

Con rapidez y soltura liberó a Aya de sus ataduras.

- Hi...so..ka... has venido...

- Pues claro. No te iba a dejar aquí- y le dedicó unasonrisa.- mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

- Pero... y Tsuzuki?

Tsuzuki estaba luchando con Muraki. No perdía, pero tampoco estaba ganando...

Esquivaba los ataques de magia que le enviaba Muraki y de devolvía otros. Pero este también los esquivaba. Y así una y otra vez. Parecía que no fueran a acabar nunca.

- '_Hisoka, acercate un momento en cuando puedas, que te tengo que dar este sello. Rápido! Deja a Aya un momento al suelo. Si os ataca sin el sello estaréis acabados' _– pensó Tsuzuki. Y rápidamente fue enviado al cerebro de Hisoka esto empieza a parecer el messenger XD

Hisoka izo caso. Dejó a Aya en un rincón y fue corriendo hacia Tsuzuki. Pero cuando estaba de camino, Muraki lanzó un hechizo (algo así como una bomba) hacia Aya pobre siempre le toco recibir u.u

La pobre Aya ya se veía muerta veía como la inmensa bola de luz se iba acercando a gran velocidad hacia ella. Para no ver lo que parecía ser su final cerró los ojos. Y antes de oír el gran BOoOoOoOM de la explosión unas palabras le vinieron a la cabeza...

- 'lo siento chicos, al final no he podido vengaros... he encontrado el asesino, pero el me ha matado antes a mí.'

BOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOM!

De repente Aya notó un peso encima suyo. Estaría viva? Aún no había abierto los ojos por lo que no lo savia.

Al abrirlos (y que conste que le costó lo suyo abrirlos) se encontró con un pobre Hisoka encima.

Se ve que Hisoka al ver que había lanzado Muraki volvió corriendo hacia Aya y la protegió con su cuerpo.

- Hi- HISOKA! de donde habrá sacado tanta energía de golpe XD

- tra...tranquila, estoy bien. Soy inmortal.

- Inmortal?- bueno eso le sorprendió mucho. Pero después de todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, tampoco fue tan sorprendente u.u –pe...pero ahora que hacemos?

Mientras ellos iban hablando, Tsuzuki y Muraki seguían peleando nunca se van a cansar esos dos u.u

- Me temo que no me vais a ganar

- Eso es lo que tu te crees!

Volviendo a Hisoka y Aya...

- Espera un poco a que me recupere... estaré rápido al ser inmortales, también se recuperan rápidamente

- Vale...

Una bola de luz pasó por delante los ojos de Aya,. Seguidamente una bola azul pasó en la dirección contraria. Ver como esos dos se peleaban no era muy normal.

De repente Muraki hizo un hechizó en invocó diversos dragones. Todos se dirigieron hacia Tsuzuki, todos menos uno. Que se dirigió hacia donde estaban Aya y Hisoka. Al estar a unos pocos metros de ellos se volatizó. Explotó. Simplemente desapareció.

- E... eso como ha pasado?

- No se... pero...

- Cuidado Tsuzuki! Por detrás! – le cortó Aya

Tsuzuki se giró a tiempo y mató al dragón. Muraki quería aprovechar esta distracción para matarlo. Pero una piedra le dio en la cabeza...

- TU! Asqueroso dejalo! – gritó Lia (O.o se habrá enfadado? XD)

Lia y Kite empezaron a tirarle piedras. O bien para distraerle o bien para herirle (¿seguro?).

Aya se giró y vio a Tsuzuki herido luchando contra el último de los muchos dragones que habían aparecido antes. Le costó. Pero al final lo derrotó. Por mala suerte terminó (como ya he dicho antes) mal herido y tirado en el suelo.

- Vosotros... ya me habéis hartado!- dijo mientras concentraba una luz entre las manos- os ha llegado la hora!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Aya.

Luz. Simplemente luz blanca. Luego ruido y finalmente la negrura infinita. Eso fue lo último que recordaba haber visto Aya.

CONTINUARÁ...

**

* * *

**

**Bueno... no se me da muy bien explicar luchas. Se nota verdad? XD**

**Muchas gracias por los RR, la verdad es que no tengo tiempo de responderlos, u.u lo siento de verdad, pero es que aun no se como he tenido tiempo para publicar este capitulo. XD (es que voy muy estresada con los viajes de verano)**

**También me gustaría aclarar que en este capitulo debia estar muy mal de la cabeza, por lo que hay muchas cosas incoerentes y absurdas. Perdon u.uU**


	3. La decisión

**El sueño:

* * *

**

**Eiiiiiiiiii! Cuanto tiempo! XD Por fin he podido actualizar el fanfic! si! n.n spy feliz... ya dejandome de estupideces...**

**- ... conversa**

**-'...' pensamientos**

**(...) notas mías**

**Haber este capítulo se lo dedico a Llena. Que me obliga cada día a escribir más del fik, porque quiere saber como continua ( y eso está muy bien)**

* * *

**El sueño (la decisión):**

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Aya.

Luz. Simplemente luz blanca. Luego ruido y finalmente la negrura infinita. Eso fue lo último que recordaba haber visto Aya.

... X tiempo después...

Aya empezó a abrir los ojos. La intensa luz que entraba por la ventana le molestaba a la cara. Así que se giró.

Era mediodía y el sol picaba.

Al principio no se acordaba de nada. Y se acordó de que aquel día tenía un control de matemáticas.

Se iba a levantar cuando se acordó de todo lo ocurrido. Y fue entonces cuando le vino una pregunta a la cabeza

- 'estoy muerta?'

- No, por suerte estas viva.

Esa manía que tenía Hisoka de entrar siempre a los sitios sin decir nada la irritaba. No por el simple hecho de que entrase sin decir nada. Si no por que cada vez que lo hacía la asustaba.

- Que pasó? ... solo recuerdo una luz blanca. Un ruido y nada más.

- Bueno... lo que pasó fue que Muraki les izo a tu amigos el ataque aquel que nos izo a nosotros. Pero esta vez más poderoso. Lo que creemos Tsuzuki y yo es que los salvaste gracias a tu poder espiritual. Por que ni yo ni Tsuzuki hicimos nada. Ellos no tienen poder espiritual y además un segundo antes de que aquella especie de bomba impactara con tus amigos empezaste a brillar. Y luego te desmayaste.

- Ya veo... – le interrumpió Aya.

- Espera que aún no he termindao.

- A vale, continua n.n perdon

- Pues veras la verdad es que nos salvaste a todos. Aquella bomba de energía nos hubiera matado a todos (menos a Muraki, claro). Pero con ese... hechizo... conjuro... o como quiera que se llame lo que hiciste nos salvaste a todos. Lo malo es que eso izo que Muraki pudiera escapar.

- Que? Lo siento!

- No, no pasa nada. Lo que pasa es que no lo pude matar. Lo siento. Ahora mismo sigue suelto por ahí. Y seguramente te intentará matar de nuevo.

Aya iba a decir algo pero no pudo. Hisoka con la mano le tapó la boca y le dijo:

- Pero te prometo que lo voy a matar. Ese desgraciado no volverá a hacerte daño.

Con esto Aya se puso como un tomate. (y quien no? XD) Hisoka lo notó y rápidamente él también se apartó. Con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

- Yo...-empezó a decir Aya- tengo que hacerte una pregunta. No es necesario que me la contestes si no quieres...

- Que?

- ... co...como... no mejor. De que conoces a Muraki? Fue él quien te mató?

- O.O – eso si que no se lo esperaba. Finalmente contestó- bueno... sí. Él fue el que me mató. Era una noche de luna llena. Me acuerdo muy bien (demasiado bien) la luna era roja. Y yo salí a dar una vuelta por el jardín de mi casa (a casa era de gente con dinero por lo que el jardín era muy grande) y allí fui presente de un crimen. Vi a Muraki asesinado a una mujer. Al verlo intenté huir... pero él me atrapó antes...- izo una pausa, no savia si continuar o no. Finalmente siguió- él... me violó. Y luego me mató. No sin antes marcar en mi piel un seguido de marcas. (para más información leed el cómic)

Hisoka se apartó la manga y le mostró las marcas a Aya.

De repente gotas cristalinas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Aya...

- Yo... de veras lo siento... no tenia que haber preguntado, soy una estúpida.

- Oye no es culpa tuya si te lo he contado es por que he querido. Pero no se lo digas a nadie vale?

Aya asintió con la cabeza. Cuando notó que se había puesto roja.

Roja? Por que? Es que acaso a ella Hisoka le... gustaba, No creo que gustar sea la palabra

Hisoka se dio cuenta de que Aya estaba incomoda. Así que se apartó de ella bastante y le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Mmm... bueno, creo que me tengo que ir. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

- A vale n.n

- Adiós hasta luego. Como muy tarde vendré esta tarde después de trabajar - Se despidió con la mano y se fue.

Al final Aya se volvió a quedar sola. Así pasó la mañana. Bueno con excepción de que el médico (Watari O.o) la visitara una vez para mirar las heridas.

- Bueno, las heridas no son graves. En una semana estarás como nueva. Pero mejor descansa aquí (en la cama) un par de días más. Ya que sí perdiste bastante sangre.

Aya asiente con la cabeza.

- Bueno, pues me voy -Watari se gira para irse, pero...

- Una pregunta!

- ¿Eh? Si claro. Que quieres?

- M... bueno es que es pura curiosidad. Como trabajáis aquí?

- Bueno... dices al ser shinigami?

- No, bueno me refiero si a todos los que trabajáis aquí estáis muertos?

- Sí. Todos por?

- Nada... por saberlo.

- Nada pues... si no quieres nada más mejor me voy.

- Hola Watari. Hola Aya- dijo alguien quien Aya no había visto Aún. Era un hombre alto. Guapo. Con los ojos azules (con gafas) y el cabello castaño.

- Hola Tatsumi - se giró hacia Aya- Aya te presento a Tatsumi. Es nuestro subjefe.

Tatsumi se inclinó 30 grados hacia delante, típica forma de salutación japonesa (gracias Dla por la información XD)

- Encantado.

- Igualmente.

- Que haces aquí – preguntó Watari?

- Nada venia a ver como estaba Aya. Y de paso hacerle un poco de compañía ya que debe estar un poco sola.

-Ok . Bueno pues yo me voy a trabajar en un nuevo invento maravilloso (o mejor dicho catastrófico XD)

- Dios... se va a matar otra vez... ¬¬

- Eh?- preguntó Aya intrigada

- Nada, que sus "maravillosos" inventos siempre nos causan problemas. es un desastre ¬¬. nunca le salen bien u.u

- Pobrecito n.n. Por cierto... er.. tat...tat...

- Tatsumi.

- Eso Tatsumi, sabes donde están mis amigos? Me refiero a Lia y Kite.

- Ah, los he mandado a su casa. Le he prometido que cuidaríamos de ti. Y tienen uno de nuestros trabajadores vigilándolos. Por sí ocurre algo. Que no tiene que ocurrir. Más que nada es que montarían mucho escándalo si la policía viera que también ellos han desaparecido.

- Ah claro... – dijo un poco triste por saber que tardaría mucho en volver a ver a sus amigos, los únicos que quedaban en vida.

- Te ocurre algo?

- No, claro que no.

En ese momento los interrumpió una enfermera que llevaba con ella un carro lleno de comida.

- Disculpe señor Tatsumi. Pero es la hora de comer.

- Si, claro ya me iba. Bueno Aya que te recuperes rápido.

- Adiós.

- Ah. Por cierto. Esta tarde te tendrán que hacer un análisis de sangre. Para... para comprobar que esté todo correcto.

- Va...vale- Aya aceptó muy rápido. Pero en verdad le tenía pánico a las vacunas y todo lo que se le pareciese(yo la entiendo, u.u a mi em pasa lo mismo XD). Pero como era el primer análisis de sangre que le hacían aún estaba más nerviosa de lo normal.

Dicho eso Tatsumi se fue. Y entró la enfermera a dejarle la comida. Aya se la comió muy despacio, ya que no tenía mucho hambre y estaba aburrida.

No estaba acostumbrada a estar sola. Pero si lo estaba, estaba con el ordenador o leyendo Fanfics que mona igual que yo XD

Terminó de comer y empezó a leer un revista que le había traído la enfermera para que no se aburriera. Pero de todas formas, las revistas de motos no eran sus preferidas así que se limitó a pensar.

Y estuvo así mucho rato.

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Se puede?

- Tsuzuki? Que haces aquí, pero no tendrías que estar trabajando?

- Si bueno, jejeje me he escapado un rato

- Eh? O.o

- No mujer, no. Nos han dado la tarde libre.

- Nos?

- Sí a Hisoka y a mi.Pero él ha dicho que tenía que ir a buscar no se que.

- A vale.

- Por cierto, Aya mañana vendrás un rato conmigo a la parte trasera del jardín? Ya he pedido permiso a Tatsumi, él es el secretario del rey Emma, y me ha dado permiso para que te enseñe algún hechizo. Por sí pasa algo. Por sí te encuentras con algún demonio o algo parecido.

- Guau! Un hechizo! Que bien!n.n – dijo gritando 'que guai, además me distraeré! Yupiii!'

- No arméis tanto escándalo por favor. ¬¬

- Hisoka! – gritaron los dos a la vez

- OS HE DICHO QUE NO GRITES! (vaya ejemplo XD)

Los dos se quedaron callados. Cuando Hisoka quería, sabia imponer.

De repente Hisoka cortó el silenció.

- Ten te he traído un libro. – y le alargó el libro hacia Aya – para que no te aburras cuando estés sola.

- Vaya muchas gracias .

- Jo... -.- que aburrido que eres Hisoka. Y le traes un libro u.u si le traes algo de papel traele un cómic al menos no?

- A CALLAR! – de verdad impone mucho

- Gracias me encanta leer.

- Lo ves -le dijo Hisoka a Tsuzuki

Y Tsuzuki le sacó la lengua en forma de desaprobación como un niño pequeño. Realmentea veces parece un niño pequeño

- Jajaja, venga chicos no os peléis

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde, Hisoka y Tsuzuki peleándose toda la santa tarde. Al menos Aya se distrajo y rió mucho

La tarde pesó con calma. Incluso el análisis de sangre no le izo ni pizca de daño.

... a las 11...

Hacia las once vino otra enfermera, le recogió la cena y hizo fuera a Tsuzuki y Hisoka. Antes de irse Tsuzuki le recordó que mañana habían quedado para hacerle clases a Aya de algún hechizo.

Aya se puso el pijama y se sentó en la cama. Antes de quedarse dormida cogió el libro que le había regalado Hisoka esa tarde: _El clan del oso cavernario _y empezó a leerlo. Con ello se quedó dormida

_EL CLAN DEL OSO CAVERNARIO: Capitulo 1:_

_La niña desnuda salió corriendo del cobertizo de cuero hacia la playa rocosa en el recodo del riachuelo. No se le ocurrió volver la vista atrás. Nada en su experiencia le daba razón alguna para poner en duda que el refugio y los que estaban dentro seguirían allí cuando regresara. __Se echó al río chapoteando ..._

... a la mañana siguiente...

Aya se levantó temprano y empezó a leer el libro que le había regalado Hisoka la tarde anterior.

Se había puesto muy contenta por que Hisoka le había comprado un libro.

De verdad empezaba a pensar que le gustaba Hisoka. Eso no le daba miedo, pero sí que le daba miedo que el ya que era empático y leía los pensamientos pudiera leérselo de la mente. Y reaccionara mal.

Olvidándose de eso al fin consiguió volver a concentrarse en la lectura.

- Hola – dijo Tsuzuki entrando a la habitación

- Hola – Dijo Aya levantando la cabeza del libro.

- Noooo no te conviertas tu también en una aburrida! ¬¬

- Jajaja es que el libro es muy interesante.

- Y te gusta?

- Sí mucho.

- Tanto como el que te lo regaló? – preguntó con picardía

De repente Aya se puso roja como un tomate. Y no dijo nada. Al cabo de unos segundos como sí se hubiera olvidado de todo...

- Buenos es igual, vamos a entrenar?

- Sí.

Tsuzuki la ayudó a levantarse de la cama y se dirigieron hacia la parte posterior del edificio.

- Este es el lugar de entrenamiento. Aquí es donde venimos para aprender algunos hechizos básicos.

Y de verdad lo parecia. Era un llanura de arena con cuatro mala hiervas. De los pocos árboles que habían la mitad estaban por el suelo. (a mi me daria miedo un sitio así)

Pero rápidamente Tsuzuki la sacó de sus pensamientos (mejor dicho, observaciones)

- Bueno, empezamos a entrenar?

- Claro

- m... Haber... básicamente hay tres tipos de hechizos: el primero y el más sencillo es con un simple movimiento del cuerpo y pronunciando una palabra (aunque hay diversos grados). El segundo es con un sello (con un papel donde pone algo escrito, generalmente en chino antiguo) y unas palabras Y el último seria el de convocar, dentro de ese hay diversos tipos, el más complicado es el de invocar dioses, pero ese no lo podrás aprender ya que solo lo puede utilizar un persona, y el puesto ya está ocupado. – al ver la cara que ponía Aya le preguntó- los has entendido?

- Sí, bueno, más o menos.

- Vale, haber. Prueba este:

De repente Tsuzuki tomó un aspecto serio (que bueno está cuando se pone así ) primero subió el brazo derecho y lo alzó. Con la mano izquierda cogida a la muñeca del brazo derecho bajó el brazo poniéndolo hacia delante. Diciendo un --thounder!--

De repente a unos dos metros de ellos apareció un rayo.

- Vaya! Que chulo! XD

- Venga ahora tu

- m... no cero que me salga u.u

- Intentalo

- Bueno...

Aya repitió los movimientos que izo Tsuzuki. I también dijo la palabra. Pero cuando acabó de bajar el brazo, Tsuzuki le empujó. Y suerte que lo izo. Porque el rayo fue a la mano de Tsuzuki (es decir, que si no hubiera apartado a Aya el rayo le hubiera caído encima)

- Tsuzuki! Estas bien! Yo... lo siento! Soy muy torpe!

- No pasa nada a mi me pasó lo mismo la primera vez que lo intenté. Además mira, ya se ha curado. – Tsuzuki le enseñó la mano y efectivamente ya no tenía ni marca. – venga vuelve a intentarlo

Así pasaron el día entero. Sin darse cuenta se les izo de noche. Tsuzuki acompañó a Aya a su habitación y luego se fue él a su casa.

Ese día se durmió muy rápido. Estaba cansada. Había aprendido mucho, y quería seguir aprendiendo.

...a la mañana siguiente...

Aya ya hacía rato que se había levantado. Y había almorzado. Las heridas del ataque de Muraki ya casi si le habían curado del todo. Pero le aparecieron de nuevas de las prácticas de ayer.

- Buen veo que el libro te distrae

Aya quitó la cabeza del libro.

- Sí, me gusta mucho. Muchas gracias Hisoka.

- De nada. Por donde vas – dijo cambiando de tema

– eh? A sÍ, cuando Creb le está buscando un tótem a Ayla. (cosas del libro u.u) por cierto, te lo has leído?

- Claro. Hace tiempo. Me gustó mucho.

Y bla,bla,bla...Hablando de cosas sin sentido. Hasta que... a la habitación entró Tsuzuki.

- Hola Aya, hola Hisoka. Siento interrumpir pero Tatsumi nos llama a su despacho. A los dos.

- Eh? 'que querrá?' bueno luego vengo adiós.

- Adiós. - Se volvió a quedar sola. Así que empezó a leer el libro de nuevo...

...en el despacho de Tatsumi...

Hisoka y Tsuzuki entraron el pequeño despacho, pero...

- Tsuzuki, sal fuera, por favor, tengo que hablar con Hisoka. A solas.- dijo muy frío Tatsumi

-De acuerdo. Estaré en la otra oficina revisando los casos pendientes

Hisoka esperó a que se hubiera ido Tsuzuki y sus pasos se hubieran perdido en la lejanía. No le gustaba un pelo, porque lo había llamado solo a él? Que había hecho de malo? Siempre los convocaban a los dos juntos. Por que esta vez no?

- ...

- Bueno para empezar, solo te diré que he hecho fuera a Tsuzuki por ti.

- Por mí?

- Sí. A mi me da igual que oiga lo que te tengo que decir, pero a ti quizá no.

- A mi? Que me va a importar 'a no ser... a no ser que me quiera hablar de eso...'

- Sí creo que los problemas sentimentales que tengas no creo que te guste que se entere Tsuzuki... o te da igual? Bueno, es igual. Vamos al grano– izo una pausa y siguió.- Yo te quería preguntar una cosa.

- Que? – preguntó temiendo que ya sabia la pregunta.

- Te gusta Aya?

Silencio total.

- No vas a responder Hisoka? O me tengo que suponer la respuesta.

- Ya sabes la respuesta...

- Ya sabes que quien te guste o te deje de gustar a mi me da igual. No tengo por que meterme en tus asuntos. Pero sabes las reglas de Shinigami. No puedes estar con alguien vivo. Ya me entiendes.

- Eso ya lo se! – dijo levantándose de la silla en que se había sentado solamente sentarse.- pero... – se volvió a sentar y se calló

- Pero? – insistió Tatsumi

- Yo que sé, no lo puedo remediar. Me gusta y ya está. No me di cuenta hasta hace poco. No la puedo olvidar.

- Pues no la olvides. Pero no la líes más a ella. Si no se complicarán mucho las cosas. Por favor.

- Eh?

- Creo que a para ella eres más que un amigo, pero menos que como lo diría, menos que un novio. No sabe si le gustas. Y sí sigues siendo tan amable con ella... pues le acabarás gustando

- Seguro?

- No, pero casi seguro. Pero... por favor...

- Ya lo sabía, no era necesario que me lo recordaras. Lo haré. No la liaré más. Al menos lo intentaré.

- Gracias – y dicho eso Hisoka se levantó de la silla y se fue.

Otra vez estaba Tatsumi solo en su pequeño despacho. Pero esta vez pensando 'pobre Hisoka, y pobre Aya. Quizás haya sido muy duro con él. Se fue muy mal de aquí'

- Señor Tatsumi, señor Tatsumi. Aquí en recepción. Hay dos niños (vivos) que quieren entrar, dicen que le conocen. Que hago, los dejo entrar?

- No, ya sabe que está prohibida la entrada a vivos aquí.

- Ya pero dicen que le conocen. Y también a Hisoka y a Tsuzuki, son amigos de no se quién...

- Vale, vale ya bajo. Pero no los deje entrar aún. u.u

'Quien serán, dicen que me conocen' pensaba Tatsumi mientras bajaban

...abajo, en la recepción...

Tatsumi llegó abajo al cabo de pocos minutos. Cuando llegó abajo se sorprendió al ver allí a Lia y a Kite.

- Que hacéis aquí?

- Hemos venido a visitar a Aya.

- Y la bolsa que lleváis?

- Son unos cómics que le hemos traído para que no se aburra - dijo Lia n.n

- Los siento pero no podéis pasar – dijo Tatsumi – en este edificio solo pueden estar, muertos. Shinigamis – aclaró Tatsumi al ver la cara que ponían Lia y Kite.

- Y Aya? – preguntó con un intentó de picardía.

- Ella está, herida. Y bajo protección.

- Yo también - dijo Kite.

- Y eso? - Preguntó extrañado Tatsumi.

Kite se levantó la manga y le mostró un rasguño que tenia.

- Ves? Yo también estoy herido. Y estoy bajo la protección de Lia. Es cinturón naranja en taekwon-do (de verdad ese dia también estaba muy mal)

- Jajaja!

- De que te ríes? – le preguntó Lia – venga, por favor dejanos pasar! Solo por esta vez, sí?

- Bueno... solo hoy!

- GRACIAS! – gritaron los dos.

- Pero en silencio por favor. No gritéis. Venid conmigo.

Tatsumi los llevó hacia la habitación. Y allí los dejó solos. Y se fue.

- Por cierto, cuando estéis que alguien os acompañe a la salida. Pedidle al primero que veías que Aya conozca, no se lo preguntéis a cualquiera.

- Vale gracias por todo

Se giraron y entraron. Allí dentro se encontraron a Aya, en la cama leyendo que raro XD, (pero es que el libro está muy bien de verdad )

- Eiiiiiiiiii! Aya! Que tal?

Aya los miro, esbozó una sonrisa en su cara , dejó el libro aparte y dijo:

- Chicos! Que hacéis aquí?

- Bueno, venimos de visita, y te prestamos unos cómics para que no te aburras.

- Pues muchas gracias por todo . Por cierto como se lo tomaron los policías cuando volvisteis sin mi?

- No se acordaban de nada. Tatsumi dijo que les habían borrado la mente.

- A vale , conocéis a Tatsumi? O.o

- Si después de la explosión en el almacén aquel fue él el que vino a buscarnos. A Hisoka y Tsuzuki les mandó traerte aquí y a nosotros nos llevó con los policías. También ha sido él el que nos ha dejado entrar aquí, se ve que no pueden entrar seres vivos normales.

Así pasaron lo que quedaba de mañana hablando. Incluso pasaron media tarde. Hasta que vino Hisoka y los acompañó a la salida. Luego él volvió a subir. Él quería verla, pero le daba miedo hacer lo que le había advertido Tatsumi así que fue con pocas ganas a la habitación de Aya. Pero por otra parte le había dicho que iría esa tarde así que fue. Con más o menos ánimos. Pero fue.

- Hola – dijo entrando

- Hola, ya se ha ido?

- Sí

- Por cierto, pura curiosidad, que te ha dicho Tatsumi antes?Sí se puede saber claro

- No, dijo, nada importante

- 'me temo que me esconde algo' – pensó Aya

- ... – Hisoka, le había leído los pensamientos

- Oye Hisoka , te ocurre algo?

- No, porque?

- No se... estás raro. Y callado.

- Pues no, no me pasa nada, yo siempre soy así de callado 'eres tu lo que me pasa!' – pensó.

En ese momento Aya se fijó en un libro que llevaba Hisoka en una bolsa.

Era un libro grande y viejo, pero bien conservado. Hisoka al ver que Aya se fijaba en él lo sacó de la bolsa y se lo enseño a Aya.

- De que es el libro?

- Es de hechizos.

- Hechizos?

- Sí, como los que te enseñó Tsuzuki. Pero como yo aún no puedo hacerlos, al menos miro los interesantes para cuando pueda.

- Me lo dejas mirar un momento?

Hisoka aceptó con la cabeza, y le extendió el libro. Aya lo cogió con sumo cuidado y empezó a mirar página por, pagina como si buscara algo.

- Buscas algo en concreto?

- Bueno, sí.

- Que? – lego le leyó el pensamiento y se arrepentió de haber preguntado

- Bueno... ya sabes... tiene que haber algún hechizo para... para ' tiene que haber algún hechizo para revivir a los muertos!'

Al final se acabó el libro, y lo volvió a mira, y otra vez, y otra, y otra... hasta que le empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos verdes (Tanto Aya como Hisoka tienen los ojos verdes)

- Dime que hay un hechizo... para revivir a la gente... por favor dime que existe.

- ... – no dijo nada. No podía decirle que no (que el supiera no) así que la abrazó. Empezó a acariciarle la espalda mientras no decía nada. Que podría decirle?

Afuera Tatsumi se quedó en silencio mirándolos.

- ...

- Sueño cada noche como los mataron. Me despierto (dentro del sueño) y vuelven a estar vivos. Pero aparece Muraki se los lleva otra vez...

- ...

- Quiero estar con ellos otra vez...

- Que harías si pudieses volver estar como antes?

- No se... me gustaría que estuviesen vivos. Pero no quiero olvidarme de vosotros ni de ti.

Hisoka se puso rojo y Aya perdió su miedo. O.o

- Ya lo sabes no? Me lees la mente. Tu... me gustas

- 'me gustas, me gustas' - esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Hisoka durante tiempo. Luego se dio cuneta. Tenia que reacción rápido. O su subconsciente reaccionaría primero haciendo algo que no podía (confiarle sus sentimientos el también) mal pensados ¬¬- ... - silencio. 'que le digo? Piensa baka, piensa!'- no, había leído tus pensamientos. 'vaya respuesta imbécil!'.

- ... bueno, pues ahora ya lo sabes – dijo. Y sin querer abrazó más fuerte a Hisoka como si no quisiera que se fuera, perderlo.

- Lo siento... a mi gusta otra persona. (O.o)

- ...

Al cabo de mucho rato en silencio, Aya fué soltando a Hisoka, al final se armó de valor y le dijo:

- pe...pero podemos ser amigos?

- Claro.

Entonces Aya volvió a abrazar a HIsoka, y al cabo de bastante rato, al final se quedó dormida. Después de eso Hisoka se fue.

Antes de ir a casa tenía que pasar por la oficina a buscar las llaves así que dirigió hacia allí.

Al entrar a la oficina que compartía con Tsuzuki se lo encontró allí también recogiendo las cosas.

Eso no le gustó. Por que no se encontraba precisamente de buen humor y no quería dar explicaciones.

- Hola Hisoka . Tu también te vas?

- Sí...

- Volvemos juntos? – dijo ya que las dos casas estaban bastante cerca

- Haz lo que quieras

- Oye, estas bien?

- Sí.

No dijeron mucho más durante el camino. Tsuzuki intentó que Hisoka le contara lo que le pasaba pero el se resistió y no le contó nada...

- Bueno, yo me voy ya por aquí hasta mañana

- Adiós

- Hisoka...

- Que? ¬¬

- Va dime ya que te pasa...

- Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada!

- Ya ¬¬ seguro. Pues yo digo que sí te pasa algo!

- No

- Sí!

- No

- Sí!

- No

- Sí!

- Te he dicho que no!

- Al menos reconocelo. Te pasa algo.

- Pues sí! Me pasa algo! Contento? – dijo apunto de estallar

- Me vas a decir que te pasa? – dijo en un tono comprensible.

- No. - pausa- Por que os tenéis que meter todos en mi vida? (muerte diría yo)

Dicho eso se fue corriendo. Ya que se le empezaban a resbalar las lagrimas por la cara. Llegó a casa. Entro, cerró la puerta, se apoyó en la puerta y se sentó en el suelo.

... a la mañana siguiente...

Ya en el edificio principal (donde se encontraba Aya) Tatsumi se había reunido desde muy temprano con el gran rey Emma (el jefe de todo esto XD)

Después de eso fue a avisar a Tsuzuki. Para que hiciera venir a su despacho dentro de una hora a Hisoka, Aya, Lia y Kite (Tsuzuki incluido) para una reunión muy importante.

Tsuzuki llamó a Lia y Kite que dijeron que en media hora estarían allí.

A Hisoka también lo llamó. Ese día había hecho tarde. Era raro. Porque normalmente era él el que hacía tarde y no Hisoka. Pero seguramente llegaba tarde por aquel asunto que no le quiso contar la noche anterior.

Finalmente fue a buscar a Aya y se dirigieron los dos hacia el despacho.

Al llegar allí Aya y Tsuzuki se encontraron a Hisoka y Tatsumi.

- Tsuzuki, por favor puedes ir a buscar a Lia y Kite, están abajo en recepción. – dijo Tatsumi- Hisoka, Aya sentaos.

- Sí claro ahora vuelvo - dijo mientras desaparecía entre la puerta

Al cabo de 7 minutos ya estaban los tres allí. Así que se sentaron todos y esperaron a que Tatsumi empezara a hablar.

De golpe la puerta se abrió y entró Watari.

- Perdón se me ha hecho un poco tarde. Hey hola Aya! Y... Hola a vosotros dos me lla...

- Watari, calla y siéntate por favor U¬¬

- Sí claro perdón n.n

Una vez estuvieron todos sentados Tatsumi empezó a hablar

- Bueno, la verdad de porque os he llamado todos aquí es porque tengo una propuesta para ti Aya. Debido a ciertas causas que no voy a nombrar, - Hisoka le mandó una mirada asesina, pero Tatsumi lo ignoró- el rey Emma se ha visto obligado a bueno, darte dos opciones. La primera es: El rey Emma revivirá a tus compañeros. Pero os borrará la memoria a ti, a Lia y a Kite para que no os acordéis de todo lo sucedido. (también a todos los que sepan lo de a muerte de esos chicos) y la segunda es: Que tu mueras y te hagas shinigami. Tus amigos revivirán pero ellos tendrán en la memoria de que moriste a causa se una enfermedad, incluidos ellos dos. – y señaló a Lia y Kite.

-O.O – dijo Aya (pero era lo que todos pensaban)

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Bueno este capitulo ha sido más largo de lo normal. Así que no me enrollo. Hasta el próximo capítulo. n.n

Pero sí que me gustaría responder los RR:

**'l cRaZyxIoN l':** La verdad es que Hisoka si esta bastante raro, me cuesta que tenga ese caracter pero me esforzare n.n y muchas gracias por la felicitaciones XD es mi primer RR i me ha animado mucho gracias de verdad

**Mydri:**Muchas gracias por el RR n.n yo tambien he leido fanfics tuyos como Ángeles de muerte y música, es mi preferido. Por cierto muchas gracias por las correcciones de las palabras n.n Creo que ya las he corregido todas n.n

**SenKo-Kun:** No me enojo al contrario gracias por escribir el RR, es verdad que he puesto cosas como si no sabierais de que va yami, pero es que el fic lo escribia para una amiga que no sabe casi nada de yami. Ya borré muchas cosas, pero algo se me esapo. gracias por los RR

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR:** Muchas gracias XD me has animado muchisimo, siento por retrasarme tanto con la ultima actualizacionpero estaba de viajey no tenia tiempo. Besos Inuyka


	4. Las fotos

**El sueño:**

Haber... este capitulo se lo dedico... a Aya! XD ( y a Llena y Lia si no lo digo me matan n.nU)

En este capitulo aparecen muchos personajes nuevos. Puede que al principio os liés un poco (es normal u.u) incluso io me lio a veces.

Y lo de siempre decir que los personajes (algunos) son me perteneces a mi (que pena) si no que a Yoko Matsushita

* * *

El sueño (las fotos):

- Bueno, la verdad de porque os he llamado todos aquí es porque tengo una propuesta para ti Aya. Debido a ciertas causas que no voy a nombrar, - Hisoka le mandó una mirada asesina, pero Tatsumi lo ignoró- el rey Emma se ha visto obligado a bueno, darte dos opciones. La primera es: El rey Emma revivirá a tus compañeros. Pero os borrará la memoria a ti, a Lia y a Jaume para que no os acordéis de todo lo sucedido. (también a todos los que sepan lo de a muerte de esos chicos) y la segunda es: Que tu mueras y te hagas shiringami. Tus amigos revivirán pero ellos tendrán en la memoria de que moriste a causa se una enfermedad, incluidos ellos dos. – y señaló a Lia y Kite.

- QUE! – dijo Aya (pero era lo que todos pensaban)

- Ya lo as oído. Tienes que elegir.

Ninguno de los que estaban allí se lo podían creer.

- Tatsumi, has pensado en Muraki? – dijo Tsuzuki

- Sí, tendrá vigilantes por la escuela, calle, en casa y donde vaya hasta que consigamos acabar con él.

- Pe...pero

- Tatsumi esa es una gran putada y lo sabes. – dijo Hisoka

- Lo se pero es algo que yo no decidí. Si no el rey Emma. – se giro hacia Aya- que dices?

- ...

- Vamos Aya por que no dices nada? – dijo Lia

- Espera, no le digas nada- Susurró Kite

- Tatsumi. Por favor espera un rato

- Vale. Te esperamos aquí. Ve a dar unas vueltas si quieres. Pero sola.

Aya se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de sus acciones. Menos Tatsumi y Hisoka. Aunque Tsuzuki empezaba a sospechar algo.

En cuanto Aya llegó a su habitación, cogió un papel y un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir. Cuando acabó dobló el papel y se lo guardó dentro el calcetín luego olerá a queso seguidamente volvió al despacho y dijo.

- Tatsumi. Ya me he decidido. Elijo la primera opción. Quiero volver a tener la vida de antes... aunque... os echaré de menos.

- De acuerdo. Dijo Tatsumi. Empezamos?

Los tres chicos asintieron.

- Acercaos por favor.

Los tres obedecieron. Tatsumi empezó a decir unas palabras mágicas. Cuando acabó los tres chicos cayeron al suelo.

- Ya está ahora faltan los otros. Watari. Llama al rey Emma que empiece a resucitar a los otros.

De repente Hisoka se levantó sin decir nada y se fue de la habitación con la cabeza hacia abajo.

- Tatsumi. Por que lo has hecho? Esta vez creo que te has pasado.

- Fue idea del rey Emma.

- Sí, pero tu se lo chivaste –dijo Tsuzuki enfadado. Y salió detrás de Hisoka corriendo.

- Tatsumi. Me he perdido. Que ha pasado?

- Nada Watari. Nada. Venga ves a buscar al rey Emma.

... en la exhabitación de Aya...

- Hisoka! Estas aquí?

Tsuzuki entró y se encontró al joven sentado en el suelo con las rodillas subidas. Sus brazos enrollándolas y la cabeza escondida.

- Hi...Hisoka... – dijo acercándose a este- yo... lo siento. – y le abrazó

Hisoka estaba llorando. Y Tsuzuki le abrazaba. Tsuzuki no tenía poderes de leer la mente. Pero tenía un gran poder de observación. Y tenia muchos presentimientos acertados. Él ya sabía que a Aya le gustaba Hisoka. Y que a Hisoka le la gustaba Aya. Pero por culpa de las leyes la noche anterior le dijo que no quería nada con ella. Y por eso ahora Tatsumi (bueno el rey Emma) izo que se olvidara de él y de todos los demás.

Por una parte Tatsumi había sido muy cruel con Hisoka y Aya. Pero también había sido justo con los demás. Más de una vez un shinigami se había enamorado y les hicieron exactamente lo mismo. Les borraron la memoria. Hisoka no tenía ni podía ser una excepción.

... en la casa de Aya...

Una chica daba vueltas en la cama. Esa chica, Aya, se levantó por el ruido del despertador. Lo apagó y se volvió a dormir. Al cabo de cinco minutos vino su madre gritando:

- Aya levantate ya! Volverás a llegar tarde otra vez

- Sí mama...

Aya se vistió más o menos rápida. Pero a la hora de cambiarse los calcetines (duerme con ellos porque tiene frió en los pies) nota un papel doblado dentro. Fuera pone: _leer rápido! Es importante_ y era su letra. Pero no se acordaba haberlo escrito. De repente le vinieron a la cabeza una serie de imágenes: sangre... unos ojos verdes... una explosión... unas marcas en los brazos... un rayo (acompañado de la palabra "thounder") un libro... y oscuridad...

- 'que son estas imágenes?' –se preguntaba

- Venga Aya! Llegaras tarde al control de matemáticas!

- Ya voy!

Aya se guardó el papel en el bolsillo, se cogió la bolsa y se fue hacia la escuela.

- adiós mama!

- Adiós y suerte en el examen

abrió la puerta y se fue hacia la escuela. La nota ya se la leería más tarde. Si era tan importante se hubiera acordado de escribirla.

...antes de hacer el control...

Antes de que la profesora empezara a repartir los exámenes dijo su frase favorita:

- Bueno, recoged los libros que empiezo a repartir os exámenes, y recordad que seguro que todos sabéis algo, podéis sacar más de un cero, así que no hagáis un chuleta ni copies por favor. Que si no es un 0 para e que copia i para el que deja copiar.

Repartió los exámenes y todos empezaron a escribir.

Después de una hora la profesora recogió todos los exámenes.

- Como te ha ido el control Aya? – le preguntó Lia.

- Bien- mientras sacaba el papel del bolsillo y empezaba a leer.

NOTA IMPORTANTE. SECRETA: Ola Aya, soy yo... bueno, Aya. Ahora mismo esto te parecerá una estupidez. Pero va en serio. Hace algo así como una semana antes de hacer el control de matemáticas mataron a todos los de la clase menos a ti. Vinieron " Shinigamis (gente que se encarga de muertes raras). Ellos te intentaron proteger de el asesino Muraki, que fue el que mató a los de la clase. Muraki te rapto, pero Tsuzuki y Hisoka (los Shinigamis) te salvaron. Tu te enamoraste de Hisoka. Y más adelante Tatsumi te ofreció el trato de revivir a tus amigos con la condición de que Lia, Kite y tu os olvidaseis de todo (Lia y Kite también se salvaron.) Tatsumi ha puesto vigilantes por todas parte donde tu vas (por que el vigilante sigue vivo). Vigilalos. Haber si encuentras a Tsuzuki o Hisoka. Preguntale a Lia o Kite si se acuerdan de algo

Después de leer eso Aya se quedo alucinando, no podía ser verdad. Lo que decía en el papel sería la broma de alguien. Pero bien pensado las imágenes que le habían venido a la cabeza... podrían tener alguna relación?

Al menos se lo preguntaría a Lia. Y Luego y vería si a Kite.

- Lia puedes venir un momento?

- Sí claro. Que quieres?

- Haber.. as soñado algo esta noche?

- No por?

- No te acuerdas de nada? Ni de alguna imagen? Piensa por favor. Es muy importante.

- m... bueno sí. Esta mañana cuando me he despertado me han venido a la cabeza unas imágenes.

- Que eran?

- ... sangre, ...policía, ...tu en el suelo desmayada, a Kite...y yo llorando. (como se habrá olvidado de unas imágenes como esas ?)

- Bien. Lee esto – le entrega la carta. Cuando Lia acabó de leer – concuerda no? A mi cuando me levanté me vinieron a la cabeza imágenes de sangre, unos ojos verdes, una explosión, unas marcas en los brazos, un rayo (acompañado de la palabra "thounder") un libro y oscuridad...

- Como? – se quedó alucinando- se volvió a leer la carta.

- No le digas a nadie. Le tenemos que comentar alKite. Y luego tengo una idea. Y para eso nos pueden ayudar todos ellos (y señalo a su grupo de amigos.

Era la hora del patio. Por lo que Aya y Lia dijeron que tenían algo que hacer y fueron a dar una vuelta por le patio a buscar a Kite.

- Mira- dijo Lia señalando el campo de fútbol- esta allí!

- No lo veo.

- Mira esta jugando a fútbol. Cegata u.u

- Ah ya lo veo. Que raro que esté jugando a fútbol ¬¬

- Vamos a llamarlo

Las dos chicas entraron en el campo y empezaron a buscarle hasta que:

- Kite! Eooooo – dijo Lia cuando lo vio

- Puedes venir un momento?

Kite se acercó a ellas

- Que queréis? - preguntó

- Es que no te lo podemos decir aquí delante

- Que?

- No nos vamos a declarar ni nada por el estilo tranquilo, es solo que... es igual ven por favor.

- Vale ¬¬

Salieron del campo de fútbol. Y fueron a otro patio más tranquilo.

- Bien, -dijo Kite un poco intrigado- que queríais?

- m... haber... has tenido algún sueño raro hoy? O cuando te has levantado, has tenido alguna visión. O se te han aparecido algunas imágenes por la cabeza?

- ? Por que quieres saberlo?

- Por favor es muy importante – dijo Lia

- Bueno pues sí, cuando me he levantado he tenido yo que se una visión o algo parecido. Por mi cabeza han pasado unas imágenes...

- De qué? Le cortó Aya.

- A vosotras que os importa?

- Nos importa mucho - dijo Aya muy seriosa

- Bueno... sangre, unos ojos violetas, una explosión, tu Aya sentada en una cama...

- Mira esto le dijo Aya enseñándole la carta. Y cuando acabó le explicó la visión de Lia y ella.

- Entonces es cierto lo que pone en la carta? – preguntó Lia

- Me temo que sí dijo Aya

- Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Kite

- Tengo una idea para acordarnos de algo más incluso hacer que nos lo cuenten todo.

- Bien – dijo Lia – explicala Aya!

Aya les explicó su plan. A los dos le gustó. Pero para el plan necesitaban muchas, muchas cámaras de fotos. Así que quedaron esa tarde los tres para ir a comprar cámaras de usar y tirar (ia se que es un poco raro u.u)

...al día siguiente. En el patio de la mañana...

Estaban todos en un banco sentados. Como era habitual. Eran muchas personas. Debían haber unas 10 o 15 personas sentadas.

A todo ese grupo se le unieron tres persona. Aya Lia y Kite. Venían con una bolsa (bastante grande) llena de algo.

(Aquí como habla mucha gente a la vez pongo el nombre delante de la persona que habla)

Aya: Hola chicos, tenemos que hablar un momento.

Algunos a la vez: que quieres?

Kite: escuchad por favor es muy importante.

Lia: si... bueno. Si os lo contamos nos tenéis que prometer que no se lo diréis a nadie. De momento no os lo podemos contar del todo. Pero necesitamos vuestra ayuda

Nina: por mi si

Adela: bueno ¬¬

Aida: depende, que ayuda?

Hiro: eso!

Aya: m... U bueno lo que tenéis que hacer son... – puso la mano en a bolsa. Y sacó una cámara de usar y tirar (O.o) – fotos

Kanna: fotos? XD y eso?

Kite: No os riás por favor u.u "ya paso suficiente verguenza". Lo que tenéis que hacer es vigilar a todos los que pasan por delante la escuela y hacer-les una foto. Sin que se den cuenta, claro.

Lia: la idea principal es que nos repartiremos por la distintas partes de los patios para tener una vista completa.

Aya: tenemos que hacer fotos a todos los que pasen. Aunque ya tengamos una foto de ellos por haberlo visto antes u otro día. Sí puede ser es mejor no hacer más de una foto en un momento.

Toya: Y las fotos para quién son?

Irene: para quién crees que son? ¬¬

Aya: para nosotros. Las cámaras que sobren os las podéis quedar.

Llena: (se llama Andrea. Pero para no confundirla le llamamos por su apellido) pero por que tenemos que hacer las fotos?

Lia: es una especie de experimento. Todavía no os lo podemos decir. Pero cuando lo hagamos os lo diremos.

Andrea: m... esto es muy raro

Adela: la idea parece divertida.

Miyu: Jajaja

Aida: yo participo

Hiro: yo también

Llena: y yo

Diego: si no hay más remedio... u.u

Cuatro o cinco personas afirmaron también.

Al cabo de hablar durante bastante rato todos aceptaron.

Y así se distribuyeron todos por los patios y empezaron a hacer fotos a todos los que pasaban por allí (pobres u.u)

... al cabo de 3 días en Meifu...

- Hisoka!

- No grites por favor. Que quieres?

- Te vienes a la escuela de Aya?

- A la escuela de Aya? (O.o) No, no creo. – estaba intentado olvidarla. La quería. La quería mucho. Pero ya que ella ni se acordaba de él prefería olvidarla antes de estar triste toda su muerte por no poder estar con ella.

Al ver que Hisoka se entristeció con la pregunta Tsuzuki se sintió mal. Pero lo disimuló muy bien.

- Anda Soka... Soka venga... vente

- Ya te he dicho que no...

- Pero... no quieres saber como está?

- Sí pero no me apetece verla

- Mentiroso- dijo haciendo pucheros- la quieres ver, que yo te conozco. Anda vente.

-...¬¬ Bueno u.u – suspiró- pero que ella no nos vea. No sea que recuerde algo

Al final se dirigieron hacia la escuela. Eran las 5:10, por lo que se la encontraron en la calle de vuelta a casa. Con sus amigos...

Salió corriendo de la escuela hacia un grupo bastante numeroso de personas.

- Venga Aya! Date prisa o nos vamos sin ti

- Ya voy Ran! Esperadme!

Cuando estaba apunto de llegar a ellos se tropezó y cayó encima de ellos abrazándolos a todos involuntariamente.

- 'patosa ¬¬' pensó Hisoka

- Jajaja eres una patosa Aya- gritó Llena

- Sí. Jeje lo siento n.nU

- Ay mi patosilla preferida! XD – dijo Adela cogiendola y rascandole la cabeza

Y todos se pusieron a reír mientras Adela abrazaba a Aya.

Hisoka que se lo miraba todo desde arriba un árbol iba pensando (en voz alta) ...

- Izo bien en elegir a sus amigos... es lo mejor para ella. Sí se hubiera convertido en un Shinigami los echaría demasiado de menos. No crees Tsuzuki? – le dijo girando la cabeza al darse cuenta de que le estaba escuchando (a hurtadillas)

- Sí bueno... Jeje me has pillado n.nU

- Volvemos?

-Sí mejor. Pero vendremos mañana al medio día. Vale?

- bueno... u.u

... al cabo de 5 días en el patio...

Irene: ya habéis revelado las fotos?

Lia: Sí. Fue Hiro ayer a revelarlas

Miyu: donde está (se refieren a HIro)?

Aya: arriba

Kite: vamos a buscarlo.

Varios: vale

Se levantaron todos. Entraron en el edificio y subieron a la clase. 3rD, 3rB, 3rE y al fin 3rC. Entraron en la clase. Allí se encontraron a Hiro buscando en la cartera. Al final sacó una bolsa con todas las fotos revelas.

Hiro: Hola no os había visto

Aya: y las fotos?

Hiro: no te preocupes por mí. No ¬¬

Kite: va c-ño! Hiro! Enseña las fotos ya!

Hiro: vale, vale – cogió la bolsa y la entregó- aquí están.

Aya las puso en el suelo.

Todos los otros empezaron a ayudar. No importaba que días venía cada uno. Lo importante era ver quién había venido. Y cuantas veces.

Estuvieron mucho rato mirando fotos. Hasta que acabaron.

Se las pasaron todas a Aya. Ella los iba mirando minuciosamente:

Aya: este me suena... – dijo al ver a Tsuzuki

Kite: esos! Esos son los ojos violetas que vi esa mañana!

Lia: puede ser uno de esos dos?

Aya: seguramente lo es. – y siguió mirando fotos. Los otros aguardaron con silencio. Hasta que en las últimas fotos Aya encontró la foto de alguien que reconocía demasiado bien. Era la foto de Hisoka. Al verlo le entró un "shock" (o algo parecido XD) y esto hizo que lo recordara todo. Antes de perder la memoria y después- Hi... HISOKA!- empezó a mirar todo de fotos. – y este es Tatsumi. Y Tsuzuki!- se giró hacia Lia y Kite- me acuerdo de todo!

Todos: QUE?

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Jajajaja que bien!

Lo he acabado. Y más o menos me ocupa como los otros (bastante por eso) Me está gustando como me queda no debería decir eso n.nU

Y ahora... un "adelanto" del próximo capitulo (siempre había querido hacer algo así XD):

Aya ya lo recuerda todo! Se acordarán Lia y Kite? Les contará a sus amigos que en realidad ellos han muerto? Se enteraran los de Meifu que se acuerda de todo?

Bueno... la verdad es que aún tengo un poco de tiempo...

Así que... voy a escribir una paranoia...

-----------------------------------------

AYUMI...

Supongamos que Hisoka sale con Ran. Y Ayumi es la mejor amiga de Ran.

Ayumi: Oye... Hisoka... esto...

Hisoka: Que?

Ayumi interior 1: "Venga pídeselo!"

Ayumi interior 2: "No se lo pidas, piensa que es el novio de tu mejor amiga!"

Ayumi: A callar las dos!

Hisoka: Que?

Ayumi: Eh? Nada, nada n.nU

Ayumi interior 1: "venga, ánimos!"

Ayumi interior 2: "piensa en tu amiga... u.u"

Ayumi: esto Hisoka me puedes dar un poco de tu helado?

------------------------

Hisoka: ¬¬ bueno... podría estar MUCHO mejor

Yo: Jeje Gracias por el cumplido 'para él decir eso está muy bien, le ha gustado'

Tsuzuki: pero yo tengo una pregunta.

Yo: Cual?

Tsuzuki: Hisoka se queda sin helado? Le da o no?

Yo ... n.nU

Hisoka: a veces me pregunto si de verdad eres normal o si eres imbécil -.-...

Yo: "pues es una buena pregunta

* * *

Perdon otra vez por no responder RR pero no tengo mucho tiempo, el capitulo lo tenia acabado pero no corregido n.nU

Espero k me dejeis muchos muchos RR por favor

Hasta otra XD


	5. Recuerdos

**El sueño:**

Olaaaaaaa a todos esta vez no hacía mucho que escribí el capítulo cuarto. XD cada vez me voy quedando sin ideas para escribir.

Solo me gustaría decir que este capítulo se lo dedico a Turi! XD que se ha empezado a leer este fic (y espero que le guste )

Y que disfrutáis de este capítulo ( y todos los demás)

Hasta otra ;)

* * *

The dream(los recuerdos):

Aya: este me suena... – dijo al ver a Tsuzuki

Kite: esos! Esos son los ojos violetas que vi esa mañana!

Lia: puede ser uno de esos dos?

Aya: seguramente lo es. – y siguió mirando fotos. Los otros aguardaron con silencio. Hasta que en las últimas fotos Aya encontró la foto de alguien que reconocía demasiado bien. Era la foto de Hisoka. Al verlo le entró un "shock" (o algo parecido XD) y esto hizo que lo recordara todo. Antes de perder la memoria y después- Hi... HISOKA!- empezó a mirar todo de fotos. – y este es Tatsumi. Y Tsuzuki!- se giró hacia Lia y Kite- me acuerdo de todo!

Todos: QUE?

Aida: que te acuerdas?

Aya de repente se puso de pie y se tiró a abrazar a sus amigos.

Toya: Pero que haces Aya!

Kanna: Jajaja Aya se puede saber que haces? – le miró la cara y vio algo que no se esperaba. Aya estaba llorando

Miyu: Aya. Estas bien? Que te pasa?

Aya: Sí estoy bien. Lo que pasa es que... – bajó la cabeza- bueno si me prometéis que no se lo diréis a nadie os lo cuento todo.

Diego: somos una tumba.

Aya empezó a contarles todo lo ocurrido. Bueno más o menos. Se saltó la parte de : estaba en clase antes de hacer el examen y os mataron a todos . Pero lo otro se lo contó. Lo de Muraki, Tsuzuki y Hisoka (tampoco les contó lo que le gustaba Hisoka).

Aya: Y ahora al ver las fotos he tenido un shock o yo que se que pero de repente me he acordado de todo.

Adela: pero por que llorabas?

Aya: eso es la única cosa que no os puedo contar... por que... bueno. No puedo

Aida: Jajaja! XD ya veo, será que nos hemos muerto y no nos lo quieres contar.

Kanna: Aida ¬¬ No nos mates tan pronto

Varios de ellos se pusieron a reír. Aida era... como lo diría... sádica? Bueno. Más o menos. Directa. Le encantaban las películas de miedo y todo lo relacionado con los espíritus y los fantasmas. Por eso no les sorprendió en absoluto la idea de Aida. Mas a Lia a Jaume y a Aya no les izo mucha gracia. Pero entre los tres rieron un poco y así disimularon.

Aya: ya se que parece una estupidez. Y parece que me lo haya inventado todo. Pero os digo la verdad y puedo demostrarlo.

Andrea: cómo?

Aya: bueno, aquí mismo no. Pero esta tarde podemos ir a algún sitio no muy transitado y os lo enseño.

Hiro: Por mí sí. Por cierto – dijo refiriéndose a las fotos. Por que no nos enseñas quienes son los que conoces?

Aya: a claro - cogió la fotos de Hisoka.- este es Hisoka. Tiene 17 años y bueno... ya lo veis, es tímido, y parece frío, peor en verdad es muy buena persona... muy amable...- su puso roja

Izo una pausa, y Miyu rió entre dientes.

Aya: Er... si bueno... –dijo poniéndose toda roja. – este se llama Tsuzuki. Es muy amable, juguetón, abierto, cariñoso... – dijo mostrando una foto donde Tsuzuki salía muy guapo. – y este de aquí es Tatsumi. Es algo así como subjefe, (diría) es reservado y cerrado. Incluso diría que frío. Pero muy amable y todo lo que hace lo hace por el bien de los demás.

Irene: Uooo! Este tío esta buenísimo! Y es mi ideal de chico! Jajaja me lo quedo.

Varios de los allí presentes se pusieron a reír. Luego llegaron los otros compañeros a la clase. Entraron todos y empezaron las clases. El resto del día pasó normal.

... a las 6 en un lugar poco transitado...

Aún no era de noche. Pero era un callejón oscuro. Y las 15 personas que habían allí no se definían muy bien. Estaban casi en el grupo al completo. Andrea no había podido venir porque tenía entrenamiento de Basket. De entre esas personas, una empezó a hablar.

Aya: haber, recordáis que os he dicho que los Shiringamis tienen poder como... hechizos? Pues a mi Tsuzuki me enseñó dos.

Ran: ya.. y nos los vas a enseñar?

Aya: sí. Bueno. Mejor poneos detrás de mí. Por si acaso. U

Miyu: Aya, das miedo.

Aya repitió el mismo movimiento de siempre. Desde la primera vez que lo hizo con Tsuzuki, había mejorado mucho. No era que hubiera practicado muchos días. Pero con u día bastó para poder calcular donde y como lo quería lanzar. Al final del movimiento dijo: thounder!

A lo lejos. A tres metros apareció un rayo. Y todos los espectadores se quedaron asombrados. Como podía haber hecho eso?

Aya: me creéis ahora?

Lia: ya te creíamos antes ;-)

Llena: O-oye! Como has hecho eso?

Aya: magia

Llena: que guai

Aya empezó a mirar por todos los lados mientras pensaba: ' mierda! Me había olvidado de que en la nota ponía que me estarían vigilando!' al cabo de mucho rato de buscar alguien preguntó:

Kanna: Aya, que buscas?

Aya: nada miro que no me haya visto nadie

Después de eso estuvieron andando un rato mientras iban hablando. Hasta que llegaron a un bar. Allí dijo Jaume:

Kite: Oye, por que no vamos a Meiji?

Aya: eh? Como as sabido el nombre? yo no te lo he dicho!

Kite: m... pues no se la verdad. Pero no me acuerdo de lo otro n.nU – dijo al ver la cara de alegría de aya- volviendo a eso. Vamos a Meiji a ver que cara ponen. Disimulando, como si fuéramos a tomar un helado. Haber si Lia o yo recordamos algo

Aya: bueno ¬¬ pero disimulad, por favor. No quiero que se enteren de que me acuerdo de todo. No aún...

...cerca de Meifu...

Aya: recordad, disimulad. Vamos a tomar un helado. No digáis nada de ellos ni nada por el estilo. Hay trabajadores por todas partes

Diego: Al ataque! -susurró

Llena: sht! calla

Empezaron a andar todo el grupo. Pasaron por delante la puerta del edificio hablando de cosas sin sentido... Aya disimuladamente miró hacia la puerta y allí vio a Hisoka hablando con Tsuzuki.

- Hisoka, así que tenemos una nueva misión? Ya era hora

- Sí, -asintió con la cabeza- Tatsumi ha dicho que dentro de media hora vayamos a hablar con él...

- Bueno... a trabajar otra vez u.u – pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Hisoka no lo escuchaba dijo- Hisoka? Que pasa? Por que no me escuchas.

- A-Aya! – dijo casi inaudiblemente.

- Que? – dijo Tsuzuki, y se giró (ya que estaba de espaldas)

En ese momento Hisoka entró corriendo en el edificio. Si Aya lo veía podría recuperar la memoria. Ya que no la borraron (eso es imposible) simplemente la bloquearon. Y en algunas circunstancias extrañas se podrían "desbloquear" y lo recordaría todo.

En cambio Tsuzuki se quedó allí plantado mirándola viendo como se iba acercando a él.

Aya se separó de sus amigos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tsuzuki.

- Disculpe, señor, me podría decir por donde hay una heladería? – dijo amablemente como si no lo conociera.

- m... sí, mira sigue esta calle toda hacia arriba y al tercer cruce gira a mano derecha.

- Gracias - dijo mientras se alejaba

- De nada

- Ya se ha ido?- preguntó Hisoka que se había acercado

- Sí.

- Que quería

- Saber donde hay una heladería

- ya...

- Bueno entramos? – dijo rápidamente Tsuzuki al ver que Hisoka se empezaba a poner triste

- ... Vale

Y los dos entraron.

...En la heladería...

Adela: Aya que mala eres, mira que ir a preguntarle a uno de esos dos! XD

Aya: yo solo quería ver si de verdad me recordaba u.u

Lia: yo se de uno que todavía se acuerda de ti- dijo pícaramente- en cuanto te vio, salió corriendo

Aya: ya esta bien! – dijo mientras se ponía roja

Miyu: huí Aya me temo que hay algo que no nos has contado.

Aya: eh... bueno... n.nU no... nada...– al ver la cara que ponían todos al final decidió decírselo- vale os lo diré u.u a mi me gusta Hisoka

Aida: que? O.O

Miyu: Jajaja que escondido lo tenias!

Aya: sht! Como te oiga alguien te mato!

Allí pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde y cada uno se fue a su casa.

El siguiente día pasó normal. Y él otro. Y él otro. Y él otro. Todos los días monótonos. Aya al fin supo su nota de matemáticas (un 7,5) y Hisoka y Tsuzuki siguieron su trabajo. Pero un día (al cabo de una semana en total) en Meifu ocurrió algo.

...en Meifu...

Hisoka paseaba por los pasillos de Meifu mientas se dirigía a su oficina después de el descanso para el almuerzo. Mientras Tsuzuki había ido al bar a comer dulces (le encantan los dulces y a quien no? XD) él había ido a devolver un libro a la biblioteca. Al pasar por delante el despacho de Tatsumi oyó gritos dentro. ( ya que la puerta estaba un poco abierta)

Hisoka se acercó más para escuchar lo que decían.

- Como?

- Lo que oyes, Tatsumi, lo han encontrado. Y ha dejado inconsciente a 3 personas ya! –dijo el jefe

- Que... que hacemos?

- Bueno ya he enviado a diez personas donde esta ella.

- 'ella?' – pensó Hisoka

- Cuando vaya a atacarle ellos le atacarán primero! – continuó el jefe Konoe

- Pero... jefe y si no sale bien? Y si la vuelve a coger?

- Tatsumi... está bien! Enviaré a más personal. Pero sobre todo que no se enteren ni Hisoka ni Tsuzuki

- 'no están hablando de... Aya?'

- Sí jefe, como se enteren, especialmente Hisoka, de que Muraki anda por aquí buscando a Aya... u.u

- 'Muraki? A Aya, no, no se lo permitiré! Voy a pararle los pies de una vez!' – y salió corriendo

Yel pobre Tsuzuki se quedó solo en la oficina. Esperando a Hisoka.

Como ya hacía 10 minutos tarde, se fue a buscarlo. No era normal que Hisoka llegara tarde a trabajar. Él era muy puntual.

Fue a la biblioteca, pero allí le dijeron que ya se había ido hacia rato. Por lo que volvió a la oficina a ver si ya había llegad. Pero cuando llegó se la encontró vacía.

En ese momento llegó Tatsumi.

- Tsuzuki? Otra vez sin trabajar? Te tendré que descontar estas horas de la paga?

- Buah! Tatsumi eres muy malo!T.T no tendré dinero para comprarme dulces

- Y Hisoka?- se extrañó

- Eso iba decirte, hace rato que no lo veo. Por eso lo estaba buscando y no estaba trabajando

- Tsuzuki... se te da muy mal disimular u.u te descontaré el dinero de todas maneras

- Pe..pero Tatsumi...

- A CALLAR!

- Va...vale n.nU

Se sentó en su sitio y empezó a redactar.

... al cabo de dos horas...

- Jo... que raro que no haya venido todavía Hisoka. Iré a avisar a Tatsumi. – una vez dicho eso, se levantó y fue al despacho de Tatsumi.

Al llegar al despacho llamó a la puerta. Pero como nadie contestó decidió entrar. Llegó hasta el fondo. Y allí encontró un sobre. Y inconscientemente empezó a mirar.

- No deberías mirar las cosas de los otros.

- Tat...Tatsumi! – dijo levantando la cara rápidamente

- Que quieres?

- Es que... verás Hisoka no ha vuelto del descanso de esta mañana.

- Y eso?

- No lo se. A la hora de almorzar ha ido a la biblioteca a devolver un libro. Pero no ha vuelto.

- 'no será... que no ha oído?' un momento. Que le llamo.

Móvil: ... pi... pi... pi... el móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura... piiiiiiiiiiiii

- Oye Tsuzuki. Sal a buscarlo. Es importante.

- donde salgo? A donde lo voy a buscar? Tatsumi dime que pasa

- Sal a la calle. A buscarlo. Me temo que ha oído una conversa que no debería haber oído – al ver la cara que puso Tsuzuki siguió- han encontrado a Muraki, pero no lo han detenido, esta buscando a Aya.

- Mu...MURAKI?

- ...

- Por que no lo habías dicho?

- Por que si Hisoka se enteraba haría lo que ha echo. Oye hemos enviado expertos para proteger a Aya!

Tsuzuki salió corriendo. Solo podía haber ido a dos sitio Hisoka. Con Aya o con Muraki...

...en al escuela...

Ya era mediodía (bueno, las 2 de la tarde) y a esa hora tenían patio.

Nina: me he dejado la carpeta (para ir a la biblioteca)

Llena: Yo también!

Lia: Y yo

Kanna: ¬¬ Os acompañamos entonces no?

Aya: Yo también voy

Fueron todos a la clase a buscar las carpetas y los libros para ir a la biblioteca. Pero cuando llegaron a esta se encontraron a la última persona que esperaban encontrar.

- Hola Aya.

- 'pe...pero como?'- pensó Aya.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

Este capítulo es un poco más corto. Bueno eso es igual, es que si no para acabarlo donde quería tendría que ser mucho más largo.

Prometo escribir pronto el próximo episodio

Hasta otra!

Por favor... dejad reviews.. por que casi no tengo y...me desanimo muchooooo T.T


End file.
